Floragans
The Floragans are an unusual species which have a small collective of planets located in the galactic south, within the area of space known as the Veiled Region. A peculiar species, the Floragans have evolved from the primitive flora which was once rampant on the mysterious world of Drevon, which is located in an unspecified system within the Veiled Region. The plant-like species have recently begun an exploration of the cosmos after their recent developments in space travel. Biology The Floragans are a strange species, as they are a very rare example of fully sentient plant life. Their generic appearance is one that is truly alien. Their digestive intake takes up the majority of what the Magos Biologis have designated as the Floragans' "head". Below this mass of mandibles and teeth is a band of sensory light receptors. It is theorised that this is close to where the creature synaptic systems are located, and experimentation has shown that this is where some of the creature's mental activity takes place. Sensory receptors which are sensitive to sound waves have been discovered to be very thin leaves which permeate the top of the Xenos' "Head". Below the band of sensory receptors is a small abdomen which appears to be where digested creatures are converted into energy. From this abdomen four "branch like" tentacles protrude from the middle of the abdomen. These appear to be primitive arms, which the Floragans use to wield rather potent tools and weapons. Upon these "branches" are thousands of leaves which the xenos use to photosynthesise light energy into chemical energy. This allows the Floragans to survive long periods without solid food. However, the creatures are still heavily dependant on water to survive. Four reinforced "root" tentacles allow the beasts to traverse the terrain as well as allowing them to withdraw water from the soil on which they walk. These "roots" are also covered in hundreds of needle thin leaves, which allow them to extract water from the air, meaning that a Floragan can survive in all but the most arid climates. All of these features make the Floragan a truly unique specimen of sentient flora. However, their physical prowess pales in comparison of their horrific Psychic talents. It has been found that the Floragans effectively have an entire second brain, which has the sole purpose of providing the xenos species with psychic abilities. Of course, as with any complex organ, the secondary brain is a complete mystery to Magos Biologis scientists who have still not found out how this auxiliary brain provides the Floragans with a strong psychic field. Unsurprisingly, the entire race are Psykers, capable of producing extremely violent attacks drawn from the Immaterium. History Flames of Heaven The Floragans evolved from a carnivorous plant that was once native to ancient Drevon called Satrangla Carnova. Over millions of years the Carnova plant began to develop appendages that allowed the creature to crawl around it's forest home. This gave the Carnova a huge advantage in gaining nutrition, as they were now able to hunt the local fauna. The Carnova slowly developed into what is widely regarded to be primitive Floragans, as it became more self aware. Only a few thousand years after the first semi-sentient Floragans had evolved, the mysterious Old Ones discovered Devron during their quest to find suitable races to fight the Necrons and their horrific C'tan masters. The ancient race immediately realised that the Floragans had a latent Psychic potential, which would make them perfect soldiers in the War in Heaven. It was the Old Ones who discovered the Floragan's secondary brain, and they were the ones who modified it through extreme genetic engineering, in order to increase the Psychic talents of the floran race tenfold. The genetic modifications also increased the intelligence of the Floragans dramatically, turning them from semi- evolved savages into a race of sophisticated beings. At the height of the War in Heaven, the Floragans found themselves fighting on the front lines against the soulless automatons, known as the Necrons. However, the floran race kept being pushed back further and further against a relentless tide of their attackers. As a result, the Floragans suffered crippling losses at the hands of the enemy. Eventually, the leader of the Floragans elected to withdraw from the war, after witnessing the endless slaughter of his fellows. Most of them retreated back to their homeworld, where they remained until the end of the Enlsaver plague. However, these horrors were voraciously drawn to the large psychic presence of the remaining Floragans who had bravely stayed to fight the Necrons to the bitter end. Consequently, every Floragan which had not returned to Drevon was evetually killed by the Enslavers. Trials of Fire Their devastating war against the C'tan and their slaves cost the Floragans dearly. With the aid of the Old Ones, the race had established more than forty colony worlds, as they had rapidly expanded in preparation for their conflict with the Necrons. However, at the close of the War in Heaven, all of these worlds had been stripped of life by the puppets of the Star Gods or the merciless Enslavers. Rise from the Ashes Society Caste System Religion Technology Weaponry Resonant Amplification Weapons Vehicles Military Organisation Relationships Allies Rixari Enemies Imperium of Man Eldar Chaos Orks Quotes By Of Category:Xenos Species